Conventional oral testimony collection and transcription services typically involve the use of a court reporter who transcribes spoken or recorded speech into written form. The court reporter typically uses machine shorthand or a voice silencer and digital recorder to produce official transcripts of court hearings, depositions, and other official proceedings. In the United States, the court reporter is often also a notary public who is authorized to administer oaths to witnesses and who certifies that her or his transcript of the proceedings is a verbatim account of what was said.
Typically, depositions or other official proceedings take place in a single location, e.g., a conference room at a law firm, business, or the like, where the participants gather. A witness is sworn in and asked a series of questions by one or more attorneys on both sides of the litigation. All oral communication on the record is recorded by the court reporter, and the official transcript of the deposition may be read into evidence at trial. There can be a considerable cost of time and money associated with depositions or other official proceedings as some or all of the participants may not permanently reside near the location where the proceedings are held. Consequently, each of the participants must travel, and in some instances spend a night in a hotel room, in order to attend the proceeding.